


Talking To Her Friend

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Rarity does up a dress





	Talking To Her Friend

"Hey Rares what's up?" Fluttershy asked her friend who was doing up a dress. 

"Hi Flutters how are you? I've been so busy that I havent even had time to watch my own sister!" Rarity said getting her dress ready. Fluttershy gave her a look of understanding 

"Want me to watch her Rarity? I can take her off your parents and your hooves" She offered. Rarity stopped. 

"Darling you are such a sweetheart and I love that about you but my parents can do it Please dont worry about it!" Rarity said shaking her head. 

She knew that Fluttershy was great for kids and was grateful Fluttershy would offer this but she didnt want to have to force Fluttershy to do it. Fluttershy nodded

"Okay I wont. I just thought I would offer" She said with a smile as she watched Rarity run around fixing a dress. She got curious

"That's Pinkie Pie's wedding dress right? Why did she go with white I thought she would pick pink?" She asked looking at it with confusion. Rarity chuckled. 

"She said she wanted white so I'm giving her a white dress. Bride to be gets what she wants. It's her and Luna's day so..." She laughed. 

"I still cant wrap my head around that shes marrying royalty" Fluttershy giggled. Rarity giggled. 

"Same girl same" She said as she worked on the dress Fluttershy continued to watch her. 

Soon Rarity was half way done when they heard excited chatter. Rarity chuckled and hid the dress wanting to suprise Pinkie a few days before the wedding

"Guys come on it's a saturday let's go out and have fuuuuuuuuuun take a break you two!" She laughed. Rarity giggled as well. 

"Be right their hon!" She giggled. She finished and hid the dress and went over to the door with Fluttershy and all three of them hung out as Pinkie's wedding was just on the horizon


End file.
